redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LordTBT
Before asking a question, try searching one of the archives first. To search, press Control+F in your browser, and type your query. Otherwise, please add your comment to the TOP of the page. =) Please note, I am not a Wikia help service. Please direct your queries for help with wikis and Wikia to the Help Wiki. Do you need something deleted? Place the delete template: on the page and I will get to it! Please beware, once something is deleted it will be gone for good! Add a new message Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 Start new inquiries below this line ---- Inappropriate comment He also insulted you. Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 20:22, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Come now! HELP! Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 20:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I really think you should stop my language. It shocks even me Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 19:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I have left some inappropriate comments on people's userpages, such as: :Are you, arc-en-ciel,and eltonjohnrocks a group of homosXuals? just wondering cause you seem to talk a lot about rainbows and homosXual celebraties, and how you hate anti-LGBT people, and you say you go to eachothers houses all the time. Just being curious.--there is a difference between a stoat and a vermin-I proved it to the world 17:44, September 1, 2010 (UTC) but....I just dont feel guilty Y a-t-il un problème? Is anybody here the person that believed that I had lied about my real name?if that person is here,what makes them think that I lied?just out of curiosity.Arc-en-ciel 01:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) who? Who deleted Elton Johns user page? I know him;we go to the same school.Arc-en-ciel 23:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Speculation http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:85.50.133.249 has been saying that Tribes of Redwall: Hares has included Fleetscut, along with other hares. I'm not sure if it's true, so I deleted that part. Is speculation even allowed on this Wiki? Thornclaw --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 21:07, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi, "Lord TBT". I was wondering, would it count if I said bad words in french so nobody else will no what im talking about?--EltonJohnRocks 15:20, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ill stop saying badwords.--EltonJohnRocks 16:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello Um....hello. Im an elton john fan. are you?--EltonJohnRocks 16:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Comments on Blog Disappeared Hey Lord TBT, I noticed that all the comments on my blog story were deleted recently. I didn't ask for them to be deleted or hear that there was a problem but the 250+ comments have disappeared. I'm assuming it was an accident. Are they retrievable, or are they gone forever? Thanks! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 16:51, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Blog Comments Hello again. I have one more question about the problem you helped me with earlier. The comments are still missing, but no new comments can be added either. Do you think that this particular page of my blog is the problem and I should just start a new page? Or I wonder if it's possible to correct this no new comments problem, which might fix the missing comment problem as well. Thanks! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 23:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 01:06, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Vandal User talk:76.116.59.251 vandalized Celandine's page, but I fixed it.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 01:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism User talk:85.50.139.172 has been vandalizing pages and insulting users.--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Hello Comment Editing How do I edit a comment that belongs to someone else? And I can't find the "hide" button! I really don't like this new comment layout... Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 12:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello HELLOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Re: your pics! I'll remember to do that for next time. Thank You!Coldstrype the Scythe 13:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm very sorry about that, I had no idea that posting all of the pictures counted as spam. How do I make the link for the picture? Coldstrype the Scythe 10:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Not a question... but I think i just discovered something quite interesting. Re-read The Taggerung and you will see that after Fwirl mentions that her mother was "still with a big gash in her head", Botarus tells Tagg that he found Madd lying close to death with a big gash in her head. I believe that this means that Madd is actually Fwirl's mother, but she believed Fwirl to be dead and has gone completely... well mad. Look into it will you please. Can You Delete The Picture Foxy. Png, please. Thanks. Sig is still messed up.([[User:Gabool the Wild | Your death is near! Gabool the Wild[[Image:Gaboolcanty.jpg|60px]]]] 02:42, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) Novel Units Images EDIT: All right. I'll see if I can get my hands on one. I won't hold my breath, as Worldcat shows that they're scarce, but sometimes a big, bad research library's name can scrounge up an awful lot. --Tiberuvsky 13:55, August 12, 2010 (UTC) It's up to you if you use them or not, TBT, but the images I put forth came from the NU website. Teacher Guide. Student Packet. I just linked to the entire "Class Pack" out of ease. And thanks for cleaning up the pages! --Tiberuvsky 13:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay I'll remember what you've said, LordTBT, and I'll bear this in mind in the future. Thanks. ShadowWelcome to the Shadowpool 12:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) The Behavior of a User has Gone Too Far. LordTBT, I'm here to tell you about Shadowpool's behavior. She posts rude comments on people's blogs (Example: Her/His first comment on Hollyfire's fanfiction The Ultimate War. And they sure are not constructive criticism) and doesn't seem to take notice of the warnings we tell her. I don't like reporting users to you, but I think s/he needs to be punished properly. ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Meet me at ''The Serpent's Port!']] 15:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) She is new to this wiki and she has been warned I think we sould just giver her a second chance. LordTBT has talked to her about this and if she decides to continue then we can take more drastic actions. Untill then I say we do not harras her over the issue. ----Zoso159 Lead me, Follow me, Or get out of my way. 05:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Issues with another user I've been coming to you lately, but, LordTBT, there's one user, Shadowpool, who's being... well, "mean" sounds lame, but that's really it. She's been making comments on my blog about how it's "stupid", then, when we ask her why she said that, she says that it has too many problems with too many characters and stuff. Then I sent her a message on her talk page and asked her to please stop arguing on my blog because you'd shut it down, and she sent me a note back, at the bottom here and told me that she didn't care what I did and that I was just being mean and opinionated. Can you please do something about it, and ask her nicely to stop saying these things about me, my story, and the other readers of it? Thanks, Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 16:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Sig issues I need some help with my sig. Whenever I try to get the color of the font right, it doesnt show the color, just the words and font and brackets and all that, and It looks really dumb when I sign a comment on a talkpage. I may seem sort of annoying, but I have limited computer skills. It has worked before. I am trying to rebuild it with a redwall related pic, but the color isn't working. That is redundant. Anyway, please help. Re: EVIL DOES NOT CUDDLE!!! I don't see why it wouldn't count as Redwall art...I said on my userpage that Violet is one of my Redwall fancharacters, and in the Summary of the file that the picture is of Violet and Veil Sixclaw. So is art of OC's not allowed, or is it that chibi style that isn't allowed? -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 05:12, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I understand. I didn't realize the summary was posted after your comment. I may run into that problem again, because when my mom says get off the computer, that means get off NOW, regardless of what "pointless" online thing may be ruined or lost because of it. I'm terribly sorry, I'll try really hard to keep it from happening again, but I can't promise anything...I will promise, however, only to post Redwall-related art. -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 22:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Concerning Long Patrol Girl's blog Post If I recall you didn't follow the rules of your exact words. And I quote " This is a Redwall website. Some people see fan art and think it's ok to upload just about anything they've created. Or just about any type of animal picture, and that's not correct. We aren't a file host for "animal artwork." If I'm not seeing Redwall somewhere in the picture, I have to question what exactly it's doing here. If the average person can't look at it and say "Ah, yes. I can see how that's a representation of a Redwall ferret and it makes sense for it to be on this website", it's an issue." Now tell me EXACTLY why you deleted the picture of Tagg and Nimbalo WITH HAIR! that Long Patrol Girl uploaded? Not to mention you let a lot of other people upload pictures of chibi characters. For instance, Dawnrose's pic. Now I can understand the picture of sassy silva as a chibi, because people might not say "Ah, yes. I can see how that's a representation of a Redwall creature" but then again, why should we upload fan artwork of our fan-characters at ALL then? I say, you DID delete a whole lot of stuff without reason. Why is this so? I agree completely with what Long Patrol Girl is saying. --MERLOCK 02:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... okay I understand you completely accept for your 'over a year ago' comment. It seems like you are evading my question. No disrespect intended, I'm just wondering if--since you seem to have no objection to it now--she uploaded the picture again, you would delete it??? Curiosity, is all. I mean, I don't know if you realized, but it HURTS to have ours of work being thrown away as if it were nothing without any notice. How would you feel if the wikipedia admins came and deleted your essay on asmodeus, or all your news blogs and art contests? Or your pictures of collectors items? That picture WAS related to Redwall. You deleted it nonetheless.f --MERLOCK 04:51, July 31, 2010 (UTC) If that's the way you feel about it. --MERLOCK 05:14, July 31, 2010 (UTC)PS thanks for actually take the time to respond. It's probably really difficult going through complaints about fan art on a non-fan site. Taggerung Family Tree You have left out something Skipper (Triss) was the uncle of Churk and Rumbol I need to ask your permission...? I was hoping to run a Redwall Wiki Secret Santa this year and wanted to know if you'd be okay with that? I wanted to ask early so it wasn't a last-minute rush during the busiest time of the year!--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 20:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, any user who wanted to do it would be assigned another participant at random, and would draw or write something for them about something Redwall-related that their assigned person likes, say the assigned person's OC or favorite Redwall character. Each person would be assigned to someone else, so it wouldn't quite be like an art trade. And I'd make sure everyone knew that if they put their OC on their wishlist that the OC may be drawn by someone. The idea is that the person who's been assigned doesn't know who he/she has been assigned to or what she will get until he/she receives the gift. --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 01:49, July 27, 2010 (UTC) You said there was no permission for the image I uploaded. How can I get permission?Thanks( Your death is near!! Gabool the Wild 15:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC)) That's why I asked early - so I could get time to work that out. I would never ask for e-mail addresses (mainly because I'm not allowed to give mine out), and Holly Thornblade recommended making a separate "Secret Santa Page" which helps with some aspects of it but it's still not a secret. But if I can figure out a way to make it secret without compromising anyone's security, would you be okay with it? --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 01:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I'll let you know when I figure it out...--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 14:32, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- I don't know how long this has been going on for but I think someone hacked Mauran Axestripe's page. She hasn't been on in a while so she must not have noticed.-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 19:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Article? Why don't we have an article for Redwall: The Abridged Series? We have listed the most prominent, un-canon, RPG sites, and the Redwall TV series, so why not have the most prominent, un-canon, parody of the TV series? It could be listed on the page for the TV series. I mean, if somebody wrote a book that parodied Redwall, would you post it on here about what it poked fun at and how it was received? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 17:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) How is it going on? Hey there, I just wnna ask how it's going on here? On the Prison Break Wiki, the Wiki where I am Bureaucrat it's also going alright. We have for the first time in 5 years, badges, we have a new skin and a new Bureaucrat, given rights by me. I like your way on Community Wiki and here, and that's why I wanna ask you it.--Station7 21:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC) An unregistered contributer replaced the book divisions on Redwall with gibberish. You could probably find it in the page history, as the link I have doesn't link to the correct page. I undid the edit, but I thought that you might want to know. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Really? whoops! Sorry about that. Slagar the cruel 12:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Birds, all on one page, etc I see your point there, I guess it doesn't hurt to do both, I guess I was used to the contrary where you wouldn't list a parent category if there was already a child category. Expanding on your example though, does that mean we should tag Asmodeus with not just 'Snakes' but also the parent 'Reptiles & Amphibians' category? Anyway, not sure what trouble the 'species' category caused, the benefit to that is that it presents all the various species categories in alphabetical order. It makes it a lot easier to scroll through them and their subcategories when they are automatically arranged like that. It's not meant to replace the Species page at all, that's an awesome page, it's moreso that it's cool to have categories within categories since it organizes them. Ty 05:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Better pictures Hey, i've had an idea about how we can get better pictures for some of our pages. The idea is that we play the Redwall cartoon on fullscreen then take a screenshot of it. Then, paste it onto a programme like paint then save it and presto! However, i'm not sure if that's legal or if it would break some copyright law. Do you know? P.S- I did try pasting it onto word, but it wouldn't save, which makes me think we may not be allowed. Slagar the cruel 22:11, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's not. Try purchasing the DVDs instead. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) what? I noticed that, but why do they only go down so far?Like a few days ago you could see all the comments on one page,but now they want you to click to different pages,thats especially a problem for the more ''Popular blogs because a lot of people comment on them, and then you would have to go back a page to see them if people comment so much.Can you do anything about it? The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 12:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) what happened to the blog comments? Who changed them and why?I mean why are they in that order? The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 20:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Liscensing For an image of a character from the TV series, what liscensing do you put, and who do you credit as the artist? I looked through all eight archives and didn't find anything.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 16:27, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i understand. I hope i didn't seem arrogant there. So when you say give credit to the illustrator, do you meen in the caption? Oh, and if it was you who removed what i added to the rab streambattle page, i'm sorry for re-adding it. i though it was a wikia error or something... but if you re-remove it, i'll respect that choice.Slagar the cruel 20:55, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Images Pardon me for asking, but was it you who removed the picture of Finbarr i added and if so, what was wrong with it? RedLink Aaah! I'm sorry for that edit on the article I recently made. I just saw a red link and changed it. I didn't know that you intended it to be like that. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Avatars I'm still having avatar difficulties, despite having waited almost a full day. OK, something strange is going on. It let me change my avatar to one that I was using to see if it was working, but when I tried to change it to the avatar that I really wanted, nothing happened, my avatar remained the way it is now. There is also something wrong with the skin. It has aknowledged that I have chosen the Obsession skin, but it doesn't show it. I believe that the avatar & skin problems are linked. Pardon me if I am trying your patience. --Vermin King 21:15, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Will do. I show my gratitude towards you for assisting me. --Vermin King 02:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC) For some reason, when I attempted to change my avatar, it would remain as the one I currently have, even after I pressed save and put the name of the file in where you change the avatar. --Vermin King 02:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Would I be in violation of the Wikia manual if I had a character by the name of Hellskull? --Vermin King 19:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Missing Article Do we not have an article for Methuselah? I can't find it anywhere.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 16:47, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, I found it.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 17:23, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. Forgive me for my brief moment of immaturity then. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:30, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Song/Poem Database Pretty much as the title says. I was wondering if this was a viable use of space, or even allowed...either that, was it suggested before and I overlooked it? Tysharm 20:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Use my talk I guess? Again: Ah, it was what I figured. Thanks anyway. Userboxes Hey, I was just wondering... most of the other wikis have Userboxes, as well as Projects. Some of the fan artists could create pictures for characters that don't have a picture, like, say, Gorath the Flame, and we could put under it, as a caption- Gorath the Flame, by Insert-artist's-name-here. I was just wondering... one of the artists could head it, that way we could have more visual art. There could be categories- Eulalia! art, Badger art, Badger Lord art, Salamandastron art, etc. That way we could have more of pictures and stuff. And I could start the Userboxes... "User owns Eulalia!" "User is grumpy like a bankvole". "User is ferocious like Ranguvar Foeseeker" "User likes swords", that sort of thing. I got the idea from the Warriors Wiki That's the userboxes. I was just wondering if we could do something like that. I'm sure most of the users would embrace it openly. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 18:55, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I see... is that a "no" for the userboxes then? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:13, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Alert! An anon removed some things from John-E's user page. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:49, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:maps Ok, thanks for letting me know.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 00:38, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Query of Unfair Hey TBT. Its me, a person you probably dislike. Might I ask WHY I was banned? If it was about Mussolini, he calls himself that in real life, it's not derogatory. Ejaxk The Abyss Fanfic map I drew a map for my fanfic, The Rise of Freedom. I just wanted to know if a map would be permissible to add to the blog, since it is related to the story.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 02:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Blog Comments Hey, I heard you had the magic power to delete blog comments? Could you please do so on my blog, The Ultimate War? They are taking up most of the page. Thanks! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 00:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'd love that :) I marked it with the deletion template. Thanks so much! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 00:19, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fic I believe that your character has recently debuted in the fan fiction known as The Ultimate War. --Vermin King 07:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Redwall and the ROC I'm just going to come out and say; the article/essay put up about Redwall and the ROC did NOT deserve to be deleted. It was not simple 'blog' material, it contained important information about Redwall and the ROC. I do not see why it was delted. :It is required that all essays go in a blog post for community response. It has nothing to do with the content. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) New Page Ideas? Seeing as we have a Fan Artists page, wouldn't a Fan Fiction Writers page be in order? Also, what about putting Fan Fiction Writers/Art Drawers on the sidebar? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:19, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. Smiles sheepishly Sorry sir. Will do next time. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 05:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Big Mess Some anonymous contributer messed this page up. Ragwing--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 21:35, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Spammer. He/she put a very vulgar message on there. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 21:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Apology I apologize for my unnecessary behavior on the Shout Box last night. It won't happen again, sir. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) How come?... How come I'm not in the editors list? and how do you edit that? The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 01:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Registering Hello lordTBT. i am a big fan of redwall. how do i make a user? thanks. Calendar As can be seen in an interview here, the poster you are searching for is not longer available. Have you ever seen this interview before? And do you know it's real? --Station7 15:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Image I found a picture of Auma as she appeared in the TV show on the internet, at http://www.redwall.tv/mattimeo.htm. I want to upload it to put on her character page, but I don't know what liscensing to use. Could you help me out? Thanks.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 01:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Collector's Editions Do you know when the Collector's Editions for each book come out? Or are they released erratically?--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 06:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay.--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 19:08, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Image Slideshow Glitch Lately I have noticed that random photos will not appear on the widget for the images slideshow. It hasn't ever done this before, and I thought you might like to know. It's been rather bothersome. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Art Requests Ok.--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 17:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but others were given to me by family & friends and the weasel pic is owned by weasel warrior. I was allowed to take it with his permission. Do you not think I should have them? Zafar the bandit king 18:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Unregistered Contributor Problem Some unregistered contributor said I've killed nineteen cats and hate Jewish people. May you please do something about this? ~Fiona Fox Make me mad, we have a problem! 00:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Discussion I can't be her friend? The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 20:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Fair Enough, I'll tell her. The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 22:53, June 19, 2010 (UTC) How is it going on? Hey there, I just wnna ask how it's going on here? On the Prison Break Wiki, the Wiki where I am Bureaucrat it's also going alright. We have for the first time in 5 years, badges, we have a new skin and a new Bureaucrat, given rights by me. I like your way on Community Wiki and here, and that's why I wanna ask you it.--Station7 21:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey little problem Some ungesitered contributor edited my User Page, saying that I was a Christian and lived on a farm. What should I do about that? Thornclaw --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 22:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm a she Cap'n Drakar 05:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) 'STOP!!! PLEASE ADD ALL NEW QUERIES TO THE ''TOP OF THE PAGE. ' I was just wondering, what happens when someone insults you? What if you ask a question and the person gets really offended? just being curious cause you never know when it might come up.--Youve been hit by: A Smooth Criminal 16:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) he will not stop asking Hey Lord TBT, I know "Youve been hit by: A Smooth Criminal" is a new guy but he keeps asking me, and two other people a question that we do not want to answer (we would if he didnt ask so, you know, bluntly or rudly or something like that) but he will not stop asking. could you talk to him please?--EltonJohnRocks 18:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hes being annoying and rude Im sure somebody has already informed you, but smooth criminal keeps asking me, elton, and capote if we are homosexuals and he will not stop. he is getting ruder about it, saying words close to f-a-#-#-ot. could you please help us?--Arc-en-ciel 18:42, September 1, 2010 (UTC) S.O.S! smooth criminal is now starting to use extremely vulgar language that is not allowed in redwall wiki.--EltonJohnRocks 18:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) liars The people who commented you arent saying things any nicer than what ''I wrote.--Youve been hit by: A Smooth Criminal 20:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) please talk to smooth criminal, were all becoming very desperate.....please.--EltonJohnRocks 20:21, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Please get rid of smooth criminal, he does not like any of us and I think itd be better for him to leave now--Capote Coyote 20:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC)